Ren Yaoi oneshots
by SaturnMax
Summary: Any Ren yaoi couple. A series of oneshots. I will take requests for couples. If you don't like a couple for the story then please don't be put of and just wait for a couple you like. Rated for possible futer story's.
1. First Date

SM: A series of One-shots for Ren yaoi. I don't own Shaman King. If you don't like a couple then don't be put of I will do any Ren yaoi couple, request and I will write a one-shot for it, but please on gross ones like Marco orSilvait might kill me to write one.

Name: First date.

Couple: HoroRen.

* * *

Ren's house

* * *

_How did I get myself into this?_ Ren asked himself for the fifth time that day. He stepped out of the shower slowly. He let his long purple hair fall around his face. _Why did I agree to that baka's idea?_

Ren thought over the previous day as he got ready for the night out.

Flashback+

"Ren!" Horo shouted. He was searching for Ren; he went into Yoh's back garden finally finding the boy he was looking for. Ren was training. "Ren, can I ask you something?" Horo asked Ren walking up to him.

"You just did." Ren said focussing on his training. "But you can ask me one more question if you leave me alone afterwards."

Horo stared at Ren then smiled. "Can you go out on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Horo asked in disbelief. "You'll go on a date with me?"

"No." Ren said, finishing his training and turning to Horo who was currently looking very upset. "You asked me if I could, and I can. You didn't ask me if I would, and I won't." Ren turned away from the upset Ainu.

"Ren, please!" Horo said running over to face Ren. He fell to his knees, holding his hands together and pulling his puppy dog face. "Just one date. Please!" Horo begged.

Ren looked Horo in the face. He instantly softened upon seeing the puppy dog face. "Horo." He said sternly. "Give me one good reason why I should."

Horo crawled forewords gripping the bottom of Ren's shirt and tugging at it. "Because I really want to go on a date with you and if you say yes I will take you out to a movie and then a restaurant. I promise you will have a good time. I'll pay for everything."

"Since when have you had any money?"

"I got a part time job. I did it just so I could take you out somewhere nice." Horo gripped Ren's shirt tighter. "Please!"

Ren sighed. He really didn't have a choice. "Fine." He said, instantly Horo let go of Ren's shirt and jumped up hugging the smaller boy. "Just one date."

"THANK YOU!" Horo yelled then hurried of into Yoh's house, most likely to tell Yoh that he managed to get Ren to go on a date with him.

End flashback+

Ren smiled and shook his head. Horo could be really cute sometimes. He pulled on his cloths but left his hair down, he didn't want to put it in his usual Tongari today.

The doorbell went; he heard Jun answer the door and called Ren to come down. Ren walked down the stairs to find Horo talking to Jun. Horo stared at Ren's hair. "Hi Horo."

Horo swallowed. "Hey Ren. You ready?" Ren nodded and Horo smiled widely.

"Aww, my baby brother going out on his first date." Jun said. "Have fun you two."

Ren glared at her. Horo grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the door. "There's a new Jackie Chan movie playing in the cinema I was thinking that we could watch it. What do you think?" Horo said smiling at Ren.

"Sure." Ren said half-heartedly. Horo then let go of Ren's arm and stopped walking. Ren looked at him in concern. "Horo what is it?"

"If you really don't want to go then you don't have to." Horo said looking at the ground. "I know I pestered you into doing this but if you're not going to have fun then I really don't want to force you. I just want us to be together. Having fun and stuff isn't really your thing, I know but I was just hoping that you be happy with me. For just one night."

Ren walked to face Horo. "I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't sure." Ren lifted up Horo's face so the older boy would look at him. "Now come on we don't want to be late for the movie."

With that Horo brightened up considerably. When they reached the cinema Horo bought their tickets and popcorn for them to share. All the way through the movie Horo made weird comments to Ren, at first Ren thought it was annoying but gradually he found Horo's comments funny and a few times he laughed. Then to his surprise he started joining in with Horo. _Horo is actually really funny, and he makes me want to laugh and smile_. _How weird_. Ren thought to himself. They both reached for the popcorn at the same time and their hands met. Horo looked up at Ren and smiled, he took the Chinese boy's hand in his own and kissed it before blushing and letting go to watch the movie again. Ren looked down at his hand then to Horo, he started blushing as well.

After the movie Horo took Ren to a restaurant. To Ren's utter surprise Horo had actually booked a table, he would have thought that Horo would have just gone to the restaurant and hoped that there was a free table. When they were seated there was an awkward silence between the two boys, but then Horo stared talking about random things getting Ren to talk back. To Ren's surprise Horo didn't actually show him up like he had expected.

Once they had their food they walked out of the restaurant. "Do you want to go straight home or do you want to walk around the park or anything like that first?" Horo asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Well . . ." Ren said thinking. _I guess it won't hurt to spend a little more time with Horo_. "Can we go to park and stargaze a bit?"

"Sure." Horo answered enthusiastically. They walked to the park talking together. When they reached it the sat by the lake and looked up at the heavens. They stayed in silence for a while. Horo looked over at the boy next to him and was surprised to find him smiling.

Ren noticed that he was being watched so turned his head away from the stars. "Why are you watching me Horo?" He asked.

Horo blushed. "I noticed you were smiling. I was just wondering if you were smiling because of the stars or the company you are with."

To Horo amazement Ren smiled again. "Maybe both." Ren moved closer to Horo and laid his head on the taller boys shoulder turning his eyes back to the sky.

Some time later they both decided they should be getting home. When they reached Ren's house there was another silence. "I had a great time tonight Ren."

"Yeah, so did I. Much to my surprise." Ren frowned. "To tell you the truth I was dreading this date but I had a lot more fun then I expected."

Horo looked away. "Well I guess this is it. You only said one date and now its over. This night hasn't changed your opinion of me, will it?"

"Yes. It has." Horo stared at the ground and sighed. "I like you much more now." Ren said blushing.

Horo looked up and smiled. "Cool." He hesitated a moment. "Usually on first dates they kiss after." Ren stared at him. "Do you want to kiss?" Ren looked away. "Okay I'll go."

"Horo?" Horo turned around. "Maybe on our second date."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah." Ren smiled.

"Cool." Horo ran off and waved when he reached the gate. "I'll see you later." Ren waved back.

When Ren got inside his house he smiled to himself he then ignored Jun who stared questioning him about the date as soon as got through the door, walked to his room. _Maybe being with Horo isn't so bad after all_. Ren thought to himself. He looked in his mirror and noticed that he was blushing just thinking about the Ainu. Ren found that he couldn't wait to go on another date with the blue haired shaman.

* * *

With me

* * *

SM: Aww. And for once I didn't write about people just saying that they love each other. Usually it's just people saying that they love each other. But you will notice that no one said it. I was thinking about writing another one about their second date. What do you think? Review! 


	2. Life

SM: I don't own Shaman King.

Name: Life.

Couple: YohRen.

* * *

Yoh's house

* * *

Yoh watched Ren carefully. The Chinese shaman had been staying at his house for a while. He didn't want to go back to his house because it would upset him too much. A month ago Jun had died, she had been murdered by a rival Chinese family, and ever since the funeral Ren hadn't talked to anyone. Yoh was staring to get really worried.

He carefully approached the smaller boy. "Ren?" He asked. No reply was given. "Ren please talk to me." Still a silence, Ren just gazed out of the window he was sat next to. "Ren you are really starting to scare me. Please can you talk to me, I just want to help."

Ren turned to face Yoh. The younger boys eyes were bloodshot and red marks travelled down his cheeks from him crying. "I miss her." He said and looked out of the window again.

Yoh sighed. _At least he said something_. Yoh thought wearily. "I know you miss her, but that's not going to bring her back." He said softly. He sat in front of Ren. "Jun cared about you a lot; she wouldn't want you to be sad all the time just because she's gone."

"But I can't help it, Yoh." Ren said; Yoh could see tears well up in his eyes. "I just keep thinking that I will turn around and see her again. She was the only person in my family I cared about."

The tears fell from the golden eyes, running down his cheeks. Yoh moved closer to Ren and wiped the tears from boy's skin. "It will all be better you'll see." Yoh tried to comfort his distraught friend. "Time can heal all wounds."

Ren shook his head. "But what if I forget her?"

"You won't." The elder said. "She is in your heart. And people who are in our hearts are never forgotten." He placed his hand over the others heart to emphasise his point.

Ren placed his hand onto Yoh's. "You promise?"

"Yes." Yoh nodded.

"How long will it take until the pain is gone?"

Yoh thought for a minute. "The pain doesn't really leave us entirely it just doesn't hurt as much. And it will only lessen if you let it."

Ren nodded, closing his eyes. "Thank you Yoh."

Yoh stood up slowly, Ren let go of Yoh's hand. "It's okay." Yoh said, he bent down and brushed his lips over Ren's cheek. "Feel better soon." Yoh left the shocked Chinese boy.

Ren brought his hand up to touch his cheek. He looked out the window and smiled. "Goodbye nee-san." He got up to follow Yoh. All he had to do was believe that his sister will be with him and try to move on, but always hold her in his heart. He left the room.

* * *

With me

* * *

SM: This one is just weird. ; I was going for it being short and sweet however it just ended up being short. Review please. 


	3. Hair

SM: The second one shot. I do not own Shaman King.

Name: Hair.

Couple: HaoRen.

* * *

Yoh's house

* * *

Hao brushed his hair carefully; he gave a small grunt as he combed a knot that pulled his hair hurting his scalp. "You are completely helpless." A voice said at the door. Hao turned to see Tao Ren. 

"Why don't you brush my hair for me if you're so smart?" Hao retorted. Ren smiled and walked in to the room, taking the brush from Hao. He then set to work on the elder's hair.

Ren carefully brushed the Asakura's long brown hair. "You are completely hopeless." Ren commented. It took a long time but he finally finished his job.

Hao tossed his long hair around. He faced the shorter shaman; he lowered his face and gently kissed the Chinese's cheek. "I am glad that I'm hopeless if it means that you will look after me." He said giving him a smile.

Ren sighed and then let down his tongari; his purple hair fell around his face. His hair was long but not as long as Hao's. He then brushed his own hair. "You will have to learn to live without me." Ren commented.

Something took hold of Ren's wrist, he couldn't move it. He looked round and saw Hao looking at him sternly. "You aren't going to leave me are you?" Hao said darkly.

Ren let go of the brush, it dropped to the floor with thud. He turned to face Hao, who still had a vice-like grip on his wrist. "Hao you're hurting me." Ren said calmly. Hao looked into his eyes with concern but a determination to know the answer. "I would never leave you."

Hao then let go of Ren's arms and smiled happily retrieving the brush from the floor. "I'll brush your hair for you." He said cheerfully.

"Fine." Ren said eyeing his psychotic boyfriend. For a few minutes they were in silence as Hao brushed Ren's hair. "You wont leave me will you?" Ren asked.

The brushing of his hair stopped once more. Two arms travelled around his waist. "Never." A voice whispered into his ear making him shiver. Hao kissed the younger boy's neck gently. "I love you too much to even consider it." Hao turned Ren around and kissed his way up the others jaw line to his lips.

Ren pulled away from Hao. "But at some point in our lives we will be separated not by our own free will but we will be."

Hao laughed. "You mean by death?" Hao asked, Ren nodded slowly. "When that happens I will take both our souls and reincarnate us so we can be in another Shaman Tournament, after which I will become Shaman King and I will make you my queen." Hao hugged Ren again.

Ren placed his head on Hao's shoulder. "I will not be your queen because I am not a woman."

Hao played with Ren's hair running it between his fingers. "It doesn't matter." Hao replied. "You and I will be together forever anyway."

* * *

With me

* * *

SM: That was weird 0.0 

**Please Review**


	4. Second date pt 1

SM: The second on of 'First Date' I just had to write this. Ren was OOC in the other chapter but I'm putting it down to him hanging around Horo too much. I don't own Shaman King.

Name: Second Date.

Couple: HoroRen.

* * *

In the park

* * *

Ren sat down on the cool grass. He watched his friends playing around. They all seemed so happy, all they were doing was throwing a Frisbee around yet they got so much fun from it.

His golden eyes travelled to Horo. It had been a week since their first date and much to Ren's displeasure it was going to be their last too. He had told Horo that they could go on a second date yet after that night Horo hadn't said anything to Ren about it.

Ren watched as Hao, who was staying with them for a while, threw the Frisbee at Horo. Not to him but _at _him. The disk collided with Horo's head; the Ainu clutched his head in pain kneeling on the ground. Everyone, excluding Hao, gathered around the boy before walking him to sit next Ren. They asked Ren to watch him as they went back to their amusement.

"How are you?" Ren asked Horo.

Horo laughed then clutched his head in pain. "I'm fine, kinda."

Ren moved so he was facing Horo, he pulled the older boys hands from were he was hit so he could see what the problem was. Ren placed his hand gently on Horo's mark, it was slightly swollen. "Don't worry you'll be fine. You'll have a headache for awhile and it will bruise but other then that no permanent damage."

Horo smiled at Ren. "Thanks doctor Tao." Horo said, he took Ren's hand in his own holding it tightly. "So, how are you?"

Ren smiled slightly. "Fine." Ren looked over at the others; they were still playing around and screaming at each other.

Yoh then ran over to them. "Were going for ice cream you guys wanna come?"

"I think it's best if I stay away from Hao at the moment." Horo said laughing. Yoh smiled at him the glanced at where Horo's and Ren's hands were linked. Horo was about to let go of Ren's hand but Ren stopped him.

"Have you got a problem Asakura!" Ren said tightening his hold on Horo. Yoh shook his head. "I'll be staying here with Horo to make sure he's okay." Ren said, he turned his head away from Yoh.

The Asakura nodded and ran back to the others. They all went off waving bye to their friends. Horo stared at Ren for a while before letting go of his hand and standing up. Ren followed suit, "What are we going to do?" Ren asked.

Horo laughed at Ren. "Well since we're alone, do you want to go on our second date?"

"Why haven't you mentioned that before?" Horo just looked at Ren as he said that. "Usually people don't wait a week to arrange plans for a second date."

Horo cupped Ren's chin making the golden eyes look at him. "I was afraid that you would deny it. But now I know that you won't because you held my hand in front of Yoh." Horo's face neared Ren's and, to Ren's utter surprise, Horo pressed their lips together, it was a sweet kiss and didn't last that long. "Where do you want to go?" Horo said causally after the kiss.

Ren lifted his hand up to his lips. "Umm. . . I'll go wherever you want to go."

Horo smiled at him again. "Let's go rent a movie then go to my Apartment and watch it. After that we'll order takeout. How does that sound to you?" Ren just nodded.

They then walked to the movie store and Horo decided to rent 'The Secret Window' (SM: Don't own.) Ren just went along with whatever Horo wanted, so they rented the film and some popcorn.

The walk to Horo's building wasn't very long but they were both having fun. They laughed and joked, Horo thought his heart would burst because he was so happy. For a long time he had wanted to be with Ren in this way, yet he never thought that it was possible. Now his dreams were coming true. He looked over at the boy next to him, Ren was smiling and Horo treasured that he could bring out this side of Ren that was locked away. It was so rare for Ren to smile and laugh, yet he only seemed to do so near Horo. They reached Horo's apartment building eventually.

They walked to Horo's apartment; it was actually a small flat that he shared with his sister, but Prikia was back at the Ainu village in the North for a while. They went up to his apartment and when they reached the door Horo had problems finding his keys. Ren smiled and reached into Horo's shorts blushing like mad, he pulled out the keys and handed them to Horo. "Here." He said.

"Thanks." Horo said also blushing. He bent down and pecked Ren on the lips. "How did you know they were in there?"

"You always put them in there." Ren said smugly.

Horo opened the door stepping in and held the door for Ren to enter. Ren was about to enter cautiously when he remembered something his father once said. "I'm sorry Horo." Ren said stepping back, away from the door and away from Horo. "I have to go. I can't do this." Ren took another step back. "I'm really, really sorry Horo. I shouldn't have gone this far with you. I don't want to hurt you but I have to go."

Horo looked at the Chinese boy in confusion. "Ren, what are you talking about?" Horo then noticed how far away Ren had gone. "Please don't go." Horo begged.

"I have to." Ren said and ran down the corridor. He was stopped when Horo grabbed onto his arm.

"What the hell is going on Ren?" Horo asked; Ren only shook his head. Horo then spun Ren around so he would face him. "Ren, please tell me." Ren shook his head again. Horo had toknow what was going on with Ren, he cared about him too much tolet Ren leave him when thegolden-eyed boy was upset."I'm not letting you go till you tell me."

Horo fell to the floor suddenly, he raised his hand to his cheek were he was hit by an angry Chinese boy. "I'm sorry Horo." He said. "I just can't be with you. I never want to see you again, so just forget about me! I am really sorry." He then ran off down the hall.

"So am I Ren."

* * *

With me

* * *

SM: I have now decided to have this in two parts. **REVIEW!**


	5. Second date pt 2

SM: The second part.

Name: Second date. Why?

Couple: HoroRen.

* * *

Horo's apartment

* * *

"So am I Ren." Horo said softly as Ren ran off. Horo wanted to run after the boy but he didn't want to upset Ren even more. Horo felt his heart shattering. He got up and walked into his apartment. He grabbed the movie and popcorn that he had dropped on the floor when he went after Ren. Once he was inside he slammed the door and threw the things onto a coffee table before he collapsed onto the sofa.

Horo let hot tears fall down his face. He had really believed that he had a shot with the Chinese boy he was completely infatuated with, not only that but he thought that he loved Ren. Now his heart felt like it was being pulled from his body. "Were you just stringing me along Ren? Do you really not care?" He asked the air. He sat up and threw the side lamp at the, "I HATE YOU REN!" He yelled as the lamp smashed on the wall, even though he didn't mean it. _Why? Why did he run off? We were having a good time_. He thought to himself. _Why did he have to break my heart?_

After their first date Horo had wanted to go on a second one so badly. Yet he was very scared about being rejected, he knew that he wanted to be with Ren very badly and if he was rejected his heart would brake into a thousand piece's. Now he felt even worse then if Ren had flat out rejected him, Ren had lad him into believing that Horo actually had a chance of being happy with him, becoming more then just close friends, however now Horo realised that Ren was a jerk and a fraud.

Horo cried even harder. He had gotten so close; he knew that he had set himself for getting hurt. He had always believed that Ren wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was, how he was proved wrong. He still wanted to be with Ren, even though he had hurt him, even though he had pushed him away, even though Horo's heart now lay broken on the floor. Horo still didn't know what was wrong with Ren, and he still didn't know why he was hurt so much. All he knew was that he wanted to be with Ren.

* * *

Ren sat on the park bench. It had only been ten minutes since he had ran away from Horo. He still didn't really understand why he did it. All he knew was that he had to get away from him. The only valid reason was because of something his father had once said.

"_Tao's cannot love_. _If you try to love someone they will only be hurt, as well as hurting you_. _You can never be with anyone!"_ His father had said that after killing Ren's old girlfriend. En had found out that Ren had a girlfriend and had immediately set about destroying her. He said that Ren will only be with the person En wishes him to be with, anyone else will perish.

Ren wouldn't be able to live with himself if Horo was killed by his psychotic family. "I'm so sorry Horo." Ren said to no one tears falling from his eyes. "I know I hurt you. I really didn't want it to be this way." Ren eventually made his way back home. When he entered Jun came up to him and was surprised to see him crying, but when she asked him what happened he only cried harder and ran to his room.

* * *

The next day, Yoh's house

* * *

Horo sat down in front of the TV. The whole day Ren had been avoiding him, he had tried to talk to the a few times. He hated Ren for how he had treated him but he desperately wanted to talk to him. He still cared about him, no matter what. Every time Horo got anywhere near the boy he would leave the room or start talking to someone else.

Horo had finally managed to get Ren alone, he had been outside training and Horo walked up to him. Ren had tried leaving but Horo had anticipated this and grabbed the younger boys wrist, when Ren tried to hit him away he pinned the Chinese to the floor.

"Tell me what the hell is going on." Horo hissed at the small boy. Ren shook his head and tried to escape, yet failed because Horo was heavier, older, taller, and had a larger frame then him. "Ren, please I know that you didn't mean what you said. Tell me what the hell happened yesterday."

Ren looked away from Horo. "I just don't feel that way about you. And it disgusts me that you feel that way towards me." Ren lied, truly he didn't know how he felt towards Horo, but he did know that it wasn't disgusting he felt faltered that Horo liked him.

A small wet droplet fell onto Ren's face. He looked up and saw that Horo had tears in his eyes; they ran down his cheeks and fell onto Ren's face or ran down his chin and got soaked into his shirt. "I'm sorry if I disgust you Ren. However my feelings aren't going to change any time soon." Horo let go of Ren, he crawled off him and sat down on the grass, his hands in tight balls on his lap. "I don't even know why I like a self-centred egotistical murderer like you, but I do and I always will."

Horo got up tears still streaming down his face. He turned to leave the Tao, who was still sprawled on the ground. "Ren . . ." Horo said not turning to face him. "Aishiteru." He then left Ren alone.

Ren just watched the boy leave. _What did Horo just say?_ Ren thought to himself. _Did he just say he loved me? OMG! He did!_ Ren couldn't believe it. Horo had just said the most important thing to Ren after Ren had basically told Horo that he found him disgusting. He had no idea what to do, should he tell him that he didn't mean it, that he didn't think he was disgusting, that he would like a proper second date, that he wouldn't mind being Horo's boyfriend. Except that all led to the same problem . . . his father.

However Ren knew the only way to protect Horo is not to be with him, even though he wanted to. He should leave Horo and never come back, never see him again. It hurt Ren to think of a life without Horo, even though they never were properly together, and if he left Horo he would have to leave his other friends.

Maybe if Ren left then Horo would get over him. So that's why he found himself on a plane to Chine three days later. Little did Ren know that Horo had promised himself to never forget or stop loving Ren.

And he never did . . .

* * *

With me

* * *

SM: Gosh I'm mean. I know that I ended that really badly. Do you want another one to go with that, you know Horo going to China a year later or something? I'll gladly write it HoroRen is my second favourite pairing and HaoRen is only slightly above it.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Answers?

SM: Hiya. This is a requested pairing. Enjoy. R&R.

Name: Answers?

Couple: ChocoRen

* * *

Yoh's house

* * *

Chocolove sat down on the porch quietly as he watched the Chinese boy train outside. He had always felt something drawing him to his leader. Ever since the tournament ended Ren had acted nicer towards the American, although he still refused to laugh. Chocolove sighed.

Ren noticed the boy watching him and smiled subconsciously, and then he blushed as he saw how intently the other was looking at him.

Chocolove knew that Ren would never want to be near him, though he had never known of Ren going out with a girl, or an even a boy for that matter. Chocolove wished he knew more about the serious Tao. All he knew was; he didn't like his father, his best friend's were Horohoro and Yoh, he had a rough past, he had killed people, he liked training and he really, _really_ loved milk.

The American shaman didn't notice that the boy he was staring at had walked to right in front of him, and for that reason when he heard the voice of an agitated Chinese boy he nearly had a heart attack. "Why were you watching me?" Ren said his frustration evident in his voice.

"I just . . . um . . . I was . . ." Chocolove tried to speak but the beautiful amber eyes were looking straight into his and he could barely breath let alone give a good answer.

Ren just sighed in anger. "Oh, forget it." He said giving up on trying to get at least a half decent answer from his annoying companion. "I have better things to do then listen to your stupid answer which will, most likely, end up as an idiotic joke that doesn't even make sense."

With that Ren left Chocolove on the step still trying to reply. He turned to look at the door the smaller boy, when Ren looks him right in the eye he always felt like he could speak and every time it scared him. The Chinese boy was always mean to him, bossing him around, making fun of him, disrespected him, made fun at his jokes and basically treated him like scum. Yet he still felt something for him.

Ren watched Chocolove from around a corner; he had left and walked around the front to watch him. He didn't understand why the American had started acting weird around him, even more so then usual. He guessed he would just have to deal with it until he figured out what it was.

Chocolove got up and left the way Ren had. He really needed to sort out his feelings. Only time could give him the answers he wanted.

* * *

With me

* * *

SM: I'm sorry if it's complete nonsense. I haven't ever written a ChocoRen before. I barely even put him in my fanfics, I find him annoying because of his 'jokes' I hope it wasn't that bad. Please tell me what you think of it. PLEASE! And forgive me for its short lameness.

**REVIEW!**


	7. You don’t deserve him!

SM: Hi! Alright, I was asked to write a MantaRen one, but I've never written one. And because of how bad I think it'll turn out I decided to do a Manta x Ren x Horo. Also I don't see Ren liking Manta, at all so I wanted to give Manta's jealous views of Horo and Ren's relationship. At first I was going to have his ideas on Yoh and Ren's relationship but I don't really want to make him resent Yoh. This is OOC for Manta, but please can you put it down to obsession. R&R

Name: You don't deserve him!

Couple: Manta x Ren x Horo

* * *

Yoh's house

* * *

Manta had grown in height and now was taller then Ren, though not as tall as Horo who had also grown. It was one year after the tournament and everyone still lived at Yoh's, not minding that he had one.

Manta walked down the hall, he couldn't take it anymore. He hated it! Ever since Ren and Horo had come out with their relationship he had been glaring at Horo and now Ren was angry with him because of it. He didn't want Ren to be angry with him, he just wanted to be with him, and Horo was in his way. He had threatened Horo on one occasion, he had told him that he should be with Ren and that Horo had better back down, luckily he hadn't told Ren about it. However now he knew that he liked Ren, more then liked actually, he was near obsessed by the Chinese boy. It was hard for him to think about it, he didn't know why he was crazy about him but he was.

Horo had told everyone about his and Ren's relationship a month ago, he had decided dinner would be the best time to tell everyone.

Flashback+

All day Ren and Horo had been talking in Horo's room; Horo wanted their relationship to be in open because he was tired about having to sneak behind everyone's back, and Ren wasn't sure if he was ready to let everyone know. Eventually Horo succeeded in convincing Ren to let him tell everyone.

During dinner Horo kept glancing at Ren and smiling. This was by all means not uncommon; they just thought that he was figuring out new ways to annoy the Tao, however this was even more so then usual. Eventually Horo managed to work up the courage to speak. "Everyone I have something to tell you." He said glancing at Ren again who gave him a ghost of a smile, this made him grin like crazy.

Everyone put down everything and turned to the grinning Ainu, giving him their full attention. "Ren and I are dating." They just stared at them; even Anna looked a little shocked. "And we have been for five months." Horo walked around the table to sit behind Ren. "And we're very happy together." He cuddled into Ren, who leaned into the hug. "We just wanted our closest friends to know. And I hope that your opinion's of us wont change because of this." Horo grinned again and kissed Ren cheek. "Love you Ren." He whispered into his koi's ear.

"Love you too." Ren mumbled. Horo then let of Ren and went back to his seat.

It was silent for a minute, which happened to last until the end of dinner. Manta was crushed. He had been wanting to tell Ren how he felt sometime during the week, and it turned out he was five months too late. After dinner everyone was still in shook from what they had been told. Horo noticed this and grabbed Ren by the arm, making him yelp, he then pulled Ren out of the room and into his. A minute later music came blasting of Horo bedroom.

Flashback end+

Manta still despised the thought of them together. He loved Ren and he cared about him ten times more then Horo ever could. He dissevered to be with Ren, he was smarter then that baka Aniu could even dream to be. Ren was smart so he should be with someone of equal intelligence. Manta wasn't a proper shaman, but he didn't think that was a real problem. When he looked in the mirror Manta knew he wasn't bad looking. What does Horo have that Manta doesn't.

When Manta walked past Ren's room he heard a conversation between Ren and Horo. He stepped closer to the door and listened in to the discussion.

"Horo have you noticed anything strange?"

"What do you mean Ren? Strange about what?"

"Manta. He's starting to creep me out."

"He has been acting a bit peculiar I guess."

"Horo, he hasn't said anything to you has he? I know that he's been glaring at you, why do you think that is?"

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" A laugh came through the door.

"Horo can you be serious for one second!" _That's right Ren, get angry at him_. _He doesn't deserve you_. Manta thought happily.

"Ren I know why he has been acting weird and he has talked to me about it."

"Why? What did he say?"

"He has feelings for you and he doesn't like us being together."

"Oh."

"He told me to break up with you or else."

"Or else what?"

"It doesn't matter Ren-koi."

"Yes it does Horo! Did he hurt you? Did he say he was going to? Horo I can't and won't let him hurt you! If he hurt you, I swear I will make him pay!"

"You love me that much?"

"Of course I do, Horo-koi. You know I do."

"Hmm . . . you know I love you that much as well. Don't you?"

"Yes."

"Ren?"

"Yes."

"Ren . . . Will you marry me?"

"Hai!"

Manta stepped away from the door. He had just heard the words that made his heart crumble. _Why_ would he say yes to that baka? _Why _would they want to get married? They don't even share a room or a house. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it. He and Ren will be together. Forever.

They _will_ be together. He walked to his room slowly. When he entered he walked over to his desk. On it was a frame, he had cut out a picture of Ren and had one of himself, and he glued them together so it made one picture. All he had to do was think of a way to make Horo and Ren split up, and then he will weasel his way into Ren's heart. He got out a knife, maybe they won't even need to split up.

He threw they knife at a dart bored. On it was a picture if Horo, the knife hit him right in the head.

_You don't deserve Ren!

* * *

_

With me

* * *

SM: Bet you weren't expecting a psychotic Manta. I know it was completely OOC! I told you I've never written a Manta one before, check my other fics and you will find that Manta is barely in them, I can't write his character well. And I'm aware that the dart board thing is very cliché, its like used for everything.

Please accept that Manta is crazy because of obsession and people say that love makes you do weird things, so I guess it can make you a nut job too.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Saving You

SM: Hi. I don't own Shaman King. I have never written a LysergRen pairing so again please don't hurt me if it sucks. **Read & Review.**

Name: Saving you.

Couple: LysergRen

* * *

Yoh's house

* * *

Lyserg paced the hallway outside Ren's room. He kept thinking about the times when Ren had saved his life. When they first met he had not been the nicest to Ren and then when he was in danger he saved him, and after Ren was brought back to life he saved him again. _But why?_

Lyserg knew that he cared about Ren as more then a friend, he hoped that since Ren kept saving him that he might feel the same. He stopped pacing and looked at the door, music was blasting from inside, he knew that meant Ren was either thinking or training. He wanted to go in and confess his feelings however he didn't want disturb the younger boy. He had to tell him now before he lost his nerve.

The green haired boy took a large breath. It was now or never, he thought that maybe never was the best choice, but he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Ren went out with someone else and he had never even tried.

At least he knew that Ren wasn't straight, so he wouldn't be disgusted. Some time ago they all played truth or dare; Hao basically went around all the boys and asked them about their sexuality. It may sound funny but really he did it because it made everyone really embarrassed; Horo was gay, Manta was straight, Ren was bi, Yoh was bi, Lyserg was gay, Ryu was 'only slightly bi' in his own words, Chocolove was straight, Faust was straight, obviously, then Horo decided to ask Hao, who said he was bi.

So Lyserg was fairly confident that his confession was not going to be made fun of. At least he hoped not. He knocked on the door timidly, but because of the music it wasn't heard, so he knocked again louder this time. The door opened slightly, just enough so Ren's face was seen.

"What?" Ren snapped slightly angered.

Lyserg gazed at Ren's eyes. "I . . . I . . ." Lyserg couldn't form the words, he mentally kicked himself.

"Can you get on with it!" Ren said annoyed that he was interrupted. "I'm busy. If you came to say that you can't speak like a normal person then I get it!"

Lyserg was slightly hurt to say the least. "I wanted to tell you something." Lyserg said slowly so he wouldn't stutter. "It's really important."

Ren sighed in aggravation. "If it's so important will you please get on with it!"

Lyserg took another deep breath; if he breathed it will be okay. "I have been feeling more then friendship towards you for sometime. And I thought you should know." Lyserg said lamely.

Ren's eyes widened slightly. "I think you should come in." Ren said, opening the door.

In the room it was mainly red with gold furnishings; Chinese symbols were printed on the walls and surfaces. Ren's weapons were laying on the fall, he must have been training. Lyserg stepped hesitantly into the room, he watched as the shorter boy haphazardly picked up the weapons placing them in the corner of the room.

"Sit." Ren ordered. Lyserg did as he was told and sat down on one of the chairs by the desk. Ren looked up at him sitting down on his bed. "Why?"

Lyserg didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "Why what?"

"Why do you feel that way about me?" Ren explained fully.

A small sigh escaped through Lyserg's parted lips. "I have been feelings more for you since you saved my life."

"What do you mean?" Ren looked slightly puzzled. "When did I save your life?"

"When the men where after me for attacking them." Ren nodded slowly, he remembered that however he didn't classify it as saving his life. "And just after you were revived, when Hao's men attacked me."

"I saved you because you saved me."

Lyserg question Ren with his eyes. Ren sighed. "I know that I was going to be attacked again. You protected me and my friends with your median."

"How did you know that?"

Ren tipped his head to the side. "I might have been dead but I'm not stupid."

"How do you feel towards me?" Lyserg asked randomly.

Ren shrugged. "I don't feel anything for anyone." He said simply.

"Oh." Lyserg got up slowly.

"However," Lyserg looked up at him hopefully. "I will like the chance to get to know you more."

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Ren looked at him strangely. "So we can get to know each other more."

Ren nodded. "Fine."

Lyserg smiled happily. "Tomorrow at 6pm."

"Okay." Ren agreed. "Now if you don't mind I need to train."

Lyserg nodded and walked out of the room happily. Once he was out he let a large smile grace his face, "Yes!" he ran to his room to make preparations for his date.

* * *

With me

* * *

SM: Well that was utterly pointless. Sorry if Lyserg is OOC. I think Ren is in character. Oh well, I hope you liked it.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Will you be my Shaman Queen?

SM: I don't own Shaman King, I have two requested couples and I really should write them, but I find the characters hard to write. So at the moment I'm going with ones I can. At least I believe I can. -.-;

Title:Willyoube my Shaman Queen?

Couple: AsakuraXRen, slight HoroRen. (Sorry I always put that in.)

* * *

Yoh's house

* * *

The Asakura twins were sitting in the main room. They had been arguing for hours. Ren was sat in the kitchen reading a book because he was fed up with being in the main room and hearing them arguing. However this failed for two reasons; he could still hear them and they entered the kitchen to see him. Hao entered the room and ran to him, he started talking at him. Not to him but talked _at_ him. 

Yoh closely followed Hao. "Hao, get away from Ren!" He shouted at his older brother. "He doesn't want you that close to him!"

Hao glared at him. "He can speak for himself Yoh!"

"What do you two want?" Ren asked tiredly.

"Ren I want you to be my Shaman Queen. So say yes and then we can have our wedding tomorrow." Hao said proudly.

"No Ren be my Shaman Queen." Yoh spoke up. "I'm Shaman King."

"Well I will be Shaman King in the next tournament." Hao waved away the fact that his twin had won.

"That doesn't count!" Yoh yelled in outrage.

Ren stared at them both like they had grown extra heads. "I am not going to be Shaman Queen for either one of you. Only women are queens and I am not a woman!"

"Could have fouled me." Hao said under his breath.

"What was that Asakura Hao? You want to be killed again!" Ren threatened the long haired boy.

"No Ren." Hao said happily. "I only said that because I imagined you in a dress." He said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"WHAT!" Ren yelled at the crazed boy.

Yoh walked up to Ren and put an arm around Ren's shoulders to comfort him. "Ignore Hao. He needs a time-out." He said glaring at his twin. "I love you Ren, so I won't let my pyro brother try and put you in a dress if you don't want to be in one."

Hao glared at his brother's arm around Ren. "I love you more then he does Ren!" He yelled out suddenly.

Ren pushed Yoh at his brother. "You can both stay away from me." He said in uttermost frustration. Both Asakura's decided that Ren was over reacting; they approached Ren continuing to ask him to be their Shaman Queen.

Horo walked into the room to find Ren running around the room being chased by mad Asakura's. Once Ren noticed he had entered he ran to the Ainu and flung himself into his arms. "Ren are you okay?" Horo asked nervously.

"Keep them away from me." He ordered the older boy. Who nodded, not knowing how to do what he asked of him.

"Horo unhand my Ren." Hao demanded of the taller boy.

Horo looked down at Ren then brought his arms around him protectively. "I don't think I'm allowed to do that." Horo answered uncertainly. Ren nodded and dug himself further into Horo's embrace.

Yoh and Hao looked at Horo with all the loathing of their being. "Let's go Horo I think that these two need time to cool down." Ren looked over at the two boys who were in shock. Ren smirked wickedly. He looked up Horo and pushed himself up to him sealing their lips together; he pulled back and turned to the twins to see their mouths hanging open. "Come on." He said and grabbed Horo's hand pulling him out the room with him.

The twins turned to look at each other. "He only did that so as not to upset you because he was going to choose me." Hao said. "He thought it was unfair choosing one Asakura over another."

Yoh growled. "No he didn't. He did it to make it so you didn't feel bad."

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!

* * *

With me

* * *

SM: That is so bad. I didn't even know it was going to end like that. sigh I hope you like it. Review please. 

I am so sorry but any updates I do will be_ really_ slow. I'm not allowed on the computer during the weekdays/school nights so it will take me ages to update. Sorry.


	10. He will be mine! YouDontDeserveHim! pt2

SM: This is part two of "You don't deserve him!" Manta is still psychotic. And remember that I made him taller.

Title: He will me mine! – You don't deserve him pt2.

Couple: Manta x Ren x Horo x Ren

* * *

Yoh's house

* * *

Horo thought about what may happen once everyone finds out that he had asked Ren to marry him. He felt so happy that Ren had said _yes_ to him. What will Manta do, he had already made it clear that he didn't like their relationship.

* * *

Flashback+

* * *

Two weeks ago Horo had told everyone about his and Ren's relationship and so far no one said that they thought it was disgusting or wrong. Horo smiled happily, he really did love Ren and even if his friends had decided to criticise them he wouldn't give a damn.

Manta walked over to Horo, Horo smiled at him but then saw the look on Manta's face. "Is something wrong buddy?" He asked kindly.

Manta frowned. "Yes, something is wrong. And I'm not _your _buddy." Manta pushed Horo against the wall. "You're what is wrong Horo! You have ruined my life!" Manta got a dart out and struck it into Horo's arm. "I love Ren more then you ever could! You had better break up with him or else I will destroy you! I have got ways of killing even a shaman!" He twisted the dart and moved it up, cutting Horo's arm more.

Horo stared at his so-called friend. He could easily get out of this situation but his morals held him back; he knew that Manta was weaker then himself, he knew that he could use his shamanic powers to get Manta away from him. But that was the problem. He didn't want to use his powers against someone that wasn't a shaman and that wouldn't be able to defend himself.

"Got it!" Manta threatened him.

Horo nodded painfully. Manta pulled the dart out of his arm and left. _I am not leaving Ren_. He thought angrily. _I can't tell him what Manta did or he may get mad_. He decided to simply ignore Manta. He took of his headband and tied it around his hurt arm, _what I am going to tell Ren_? He thought to himself, it was going to be difficult explaining to his koi how he got his arm messed up. He sighed and clutched his arm.

* * *

Flashback end+

* * *

Horo walked passed Manta's room and heard him cursing and by the sound of it throwing things around. Horo got very nervous very quickly. He didn't know what was going on in there but he didn't like the sound of it. Horo didn't want Manta to hurt himself or anyone else, so he figured that he should check it out. He knocked on the door timidly. "Manta!" Horo called him.

The shorter boy answered the door, he had a black eye and many cuts and scratches over his body; he took one look at Horo the pulled a knife out of his belt and approached Horo. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT! YOU HAVE ALREADY RUINED MY LIFE, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

Horo stepped back until he was against the wall. "I . . . I . . . w-w-was j-jus-t-t wondering, ar-r-e y-ou-u okay?"

"You ruined my life you Aniu-baka! Do you think I would be alright!" Manta yelled, he wielded the knife dangerously.

Ren ran down the halls looking for Horo when he heard Manta shouting, he decided to find out what was going on. When he saw the scene he was shocked and stood still for a few seconds. "Horo . . ." He said slowly. Manta was on the floor and Horo stood over him with a knife. Both the boys had cuts over themselves, and Manta had a black eye. "What did you do Horo?" Ren asked uncertainly. "Why did you hurt Manta?"

Horo looked at his fiancé like he was a madman. Manta had just tried to kill him and Ren thought he had hurt Manta. "Ren, what are you talking about? I didn't do anything to Manta." Manta had approached Horo, he lunged at Horo so in self-defence Horo had grabbed Manta's arm and taken the knife away then let go of Manta who fell to the floor.

"Then, why are you standing over him with a knife? Why is he on the floor looking near dead? What did you do to him Horo?" Ren asked angrily. He didn't like the idea of Horo hurting anyone. Horo had told him that he wouldn't hurt anyone unless provoked. He said he wouldn't attack anyone that wasn't a shaman because it was unfair. Did Horo lie to him? He didn't want to believe that Horo said an untruthful word, especially to him. "Koi, what did you do?"

Horo took a step forward, when he saw Ren take a careful step back he realised that he still had the knife in his hand. "Ren-koi, I didn't harm him I swear." Horo said dropping the knife and going up to Ren who didn't move this time. "Please trust me. Why would I want to harm him?"

"Ren . . ." A small voice said from the floor. Ren looked at a sad looking Manta. "He said he was going to kill me." Ren turned to Horo who was watching Manta closely. "He knew that I had feeling for you and threatened me to stay away." Manta coughed a few times. Ren went to his side and kneeled next to him. Manta raised his hand and Ren held in softly. "Horo went crazy with jealousy; he thought that you might like me if you found out that I love you. He said he couldn't let anything take _his_ Ren away from him." Manta stared at Horo, who was looking shocked. "He called you his possession." Ren looked shocked and hurt. "So he tried to kill me." He raised his other hand and took hold of Ren with it. "Thank you for coming or he would have destroyed me!" Manta clung to Ren pathetically. "Thank you."

Ren couldn't say anything; he looked over to Horo who was now glaring at Manta spitefully. Ren couldn't believe that Horo would do that. He did know that Horo was able to get very jealous very fast, but he never would have thought that he would act on it. Horo was a sweet loving person, he never liked fighting and he loved Ren more than anything. Would he consider Ren _his_ mere _possession_? "Horokeu, is this true?" Ren asked when he managed to speak again.

"Ren you know me. That should be enough for you to be able to judge whether I would do something like this." Horo said hopefully, he knew that if Ren didn't want to believe him then no matter how much Horo would beg or plead he wouldn't be able to change his mind.

Ren looked away from him. "Manta . . ." He said softly. Manta sighed when he heard how delicately Ren was saying his name; he had waited _so_ long to hear that. "Can you make it to your room?"

Manta half-nodded. "Can you help me?"

"Yes." Ren replied and he managed to help Manta up and to his room. Ren laid Manta on his bed. "I'm sorry Manta. It's all my fault that you're hurt. I will talk to Horo and sort things out. Is there anything that I can do?" Usually Ren wouldn't act like this; he knew that he was to blame for everything. His whole world was falling down around him, because Horo was his world and now he didn't know he if could trust him. Manta shook his head and looked at Ren's lips intently. Ren sighed then bent down and kissed Manta's forehead softly, "I'm sorry." He then turned away leaving Manta alone.

Manta grinned evilly, if he knew Ren then he would doubt Horo's feelings and words before eventually pushing him away. _I am so smart! Incriminating Horo, getting Ren to trust him less, and then swooping in myself will be easy!_ He thought happily. He lifted his hand and touched the spot Ren kissed him. _It's only a matter of time_. He looked over at the picture he glued together. _Horo will be gone soon enough_.

When Ren stepped out of Manta's room he found a very distressed looking Horo. "I don't know anymore Horo." He said quietly. "I don't know if what Manta said is true but I do know that it could be. You get jealous easily so it may be true."

Horo looked at the floor, he didn't do it yet Ren believed that he could have hurt Manta out of jealousy. He just _knew_ that something like this was going to happen sooner or later. He felt a warm hand on his cheek. He raised his head and saw a very fragile Ren studying him. His other hand pulled Horo's hand open; he then placed a gold ring with small gems around the band into his palm then closed Horo's hand again. "I just don't know, Horo." Ren walked away from Horo leaving him alone in the hall.

He opened his hand and looked at the engagement ring. He closed his eyes willing himself not to brake down. He didn't know if Ren was still going out with him, or if he just wanted to be friends, or if he hated him and never wanted to even see him again, or if he would leave and they will never see each other again. There were so many _or if's_ it scared him. He didn't want to lose Ren. "Ren-koi, what's going on?" Horo asked even though he would get no answer. "Ren-koi . . ." he tightened his fist around the engagement ring looking at his hand like it held some trap for him to fall into. He knew that he should be angry at Ren for believing Manta, for leaving him wondering what was going on, but he couldn't be angry at Ren. He loved him to much. _Aishiteru_ _Ren-koi_. He thought then fell to his knees on the floor letting tears roll down his cheeks and onto his closed fist, blood ran from his hand because of how hard he was clutching the wedding ring. _Always, Ren-koi, Aishiteru always_.

* * *

With me

* * *

SM: Wow, I can be slightly mean. Poor Horo, Ren doesn't trust him anymore because of Manta's lies. I will do a sequel to this. I really like doing sequels because that way people will actually wait to see that I do, it makes me feel special.

Do you think I was being mean to Horo-Chan?

Manta is being a complete gimp. Do you think what I made him say was smart or just stupid. I would really like everyone's input.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. My Immortal

SM: I was listening to Evanescence so I made this is up. Enjoy. I do not own "My immortal" by Evanescence or Shaman King.

Name: My immortal.

Couple: HaoRen.

* * *

At Yoh's

* * *

Ren sat down on his bed and sighed sadly. It had been a week since Hao had passed on. The wind blew threw the window and rustled his hair slightly.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
_

The sound of the birds chirping came to him and he closed his eyes and tried his hardest to ignore them. _What are they so happy about?_ He thought bitterly. _Why can't I be happy?_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

He looked over at the picture on the bedside cabinet and glared at it hatefully. It had a picture of him and Hao at the park, he was so happy that day. Now he didn't even remember what happiness was like.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Hao was his life. Now Ren felt just as dead as Hao was. They had been going out for two years, they had gotten engaged a month ago and Ren was going to buy them a house to live in.

Then the accident happened.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

A week ago they had been out to look at houses and a car had swerved to avoid a child that had run into the middle of the road. They both looked around at the sound of tires screeching, the car had gone out of control as it swerved, it was heading straight towards them. Hao pushed Ren away from the car as fast as he could, making it so only he would get hit. And it did hot him. Very hard.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

Ren remembered Hao shouting "I will always love you!" As he was about to get hit,

A cold wet tear ran down the Chinese boy's face as he remembered the incident. He wanted his Hao back; he wanted to be held by him _so_ badly, to be held in his strong embrace, he fell his hair threw his hands again like he did so often. He missed him. He felt a familiar tightness deep in his throat.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

He kept replaying all of that day in his mind. Hao loved the house they he visited and was begging Ren to buy it for them as they had been going down the street. Yesterday Ren had gone there again and made a down payment on the exact house. For Hao.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
_

He kept thinking that Hao was just on another one of the missions he usually went on.

But deep down he knew that the mission he was one was longer then usual. And he would never see his love again. No matter how much he wanted to.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Ren had to go to the house the next day and live there by himself, but the memories of Hao would haunt his every living moment. He could hear the sound of Hao's words in his mind. "_I will always love you_!"

The breeze from the window turned his tears cold, numbing his face. "I will always love you too, Hao." He whispered to the presence he felt in the room. "I will see you in 500 years." He let his tears flow freely down his already redden cheeks.

* * *

With me

* * *

SM: This is my first song-fic. I was actually close to tears when I write this. And it's not even that emotional. But it is short. Sorry about that.

Can you please review I would really like input on this one?

**REVIEW!**


	12. Trust! Yoh don't deerve him! pt 3

SM: This is the third part of the "You don't deserve him!" series.

Name: Trust!

Couple: Manta x Ren x Horo

* * *

At Yoh's

* * *

Horo sat still in his room. From anyone that looked into his room they would question if he was breathing. His fist was still clutching the engagement ring tightly. In some way he thought that it was all he had left of his koi, even though he gave it to him. He had sat in the hall crying for an hour before Yoh found him and helped him to his room. Horo had ran out of tears, he wanted Ren to come in and tell him that it doesn't matter, that he was just upset and he will still marry him. He wanted to be held by Ren. He just wanted Ren to be with him. Horo was still unsure as to where they stood with each other. His hand was covered in dried blood and whenever he tried to move his hand it cracked and sent waves of pain flooding throughout his hand and arm.

He didn't know what to do. He had arguments with Ren; he had fought with him and had done countless stupid things that got Ren mad at him. Yet none of them had been as damaging as a few words from Manta and an awkward scene. What could he do to make Ren trust him again? What could he do to make Ren happy? He didn't even care that he was completely miserable, sure he wanted to get Ren back but that wasn't what was making him the most depressed. He saw the hurt look in Ren's eyes when he thought he couldn't trust Horo anymore. He had never wanted to cause Ren pain. He just wanted Ren to be happy. Was leaving Ren alone going to make him happy? Had he proposed too soon? If Manta had never said the lie to Ren and they had gone through with the wedding would Ren have been happy with him?

Horo looked over at a picture on his bedside table. It was of him and Ren; they where in a park, Horo was leaning against a tree with Ren sat in front of him, his arms were snaked around Ren's waist and pulling them together. They were both smiling happily, even Ren which in itself was a miracle. Horo smiled as he looked at the picture of Ren before he felt a stinging sensation in his eyes. Usually looking at a picture of Ren made him happy however at that moment he couldn't stop thinking of the pain he was causing him.

_Maybe it would be better if I wasn't alive?_ Horo thought sadly. _That way I wouldn't cause Ren any pain by having to look at me_. He looked at the wall averting his eyes from the picture.

A timid knock came from the door. Horo barely heard it; he was immersed in his own depressing thoughts. The knock came again then was followed by a voice. "Horokeu?" Horo looked away from the wall and grimaced at Ren's voice. "Horokeu are you busy? We need to talk."

"It's open." Horo replied unwillingly, even if he told Ren not to come in he would anyway.

The door opened and Ren walked in and closed the door after him. "We need to talk." He repeated. "I know I was hard on you earlier and I've been thinking about it."

Horo looked down at his hand, Ren followed his gaze and gasped at the sight of Horo's blood coated hand. He ran up to him and examined his hand. He ran back to the door and exited. A minute later he returned with a bowl of water and a cloth, he knelt in front of Horo carefully. "What happened?" He asked nervously as he dipped the cloth into the water and wet the blood so he could open Horo's hand with as little pain as possible.

Horo didn't answer and looked away as Ren tried to sort out hiss hand. Ren kept on wetting the blood until he managed to get Horo's hand open, when he saw the bloody mess of the engagement ring he looked up at Horo. His eyes were wide with sympathy. Ren lowered his head again and gingerly extracted the ring from the gash in Horo's hand. The older boy gasped and clenched his teeth in pain. "Sorry." Ren apologised guiltily.

Horo shook his head. "It's not your fault Ren." He admitted. "It was mine. I shouldn't have proposed yet. We weren't together for that long and it was silly of me to expect us to get married I just raised my own hopes. Then they got destroyed just as easily as I made them."

"Weren't?" Ren asked slowly. He pulled off a piece of bandaging that he had wrapped around his arm. "So you want to break up with me? I'm sorry that I left you in the hall like I did." He said even slower, thinking over how to put his words. "I didn't let you explain. But I understand if you want to break up with me. It's just that I don't think we should get married yet."

The older boy looked down at the younger. He smiled at how softly the bandage was being tied on. "Ren, I love you. I don't want to break up with you." Horo used his un-hurt hand to lift up the Tao's chin so they could look into each others eyes. "I want to be with you forever." Horo gently pressed their lips together.

Ren smiled softly when they parted. He finished tying up Horo's hand and then sighed getting up. "Horokeu I came in here to say sorry and I have." Ren looked at the door sadly. "I promised Manta that I would go for a walk with him. I'll see you later."

Horo instantly stood up. "I am not going to let you go anywhere with him." He yelled angrily. "Manta isn't as innocent as everyone says he is. I swear to you Ren he is no good." He managed to calm himself slightly. "Manta is nothing but a fraud."

The Chinese boy watched Horo sceptically. "I still don't know what to think of what happened today Horokeu." He said reluctantly. "So I wouldn't know if Manta is a fraud and _no good_. But I do know that I promised him I would go with him, and Tao Ren never breaks a promise." Ren turned around, walking to the door.

However he came to an abrupt halt when he heard a soft voice behind him. "Like the promise that you will never leave me." Horo said quietly. "You promised that you will always love me, that we will be together no matter what, and that you will trust me."

"I do still love you . . ."

"You said you will trust me!" Horo cried. "I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T ANYMORE!"

Ren looked over his shoulder at a crying Horo. He didn't want to see him like that, but he honestly didn't know what to do. He turned away from Horo completely and opened the door. "I'll see you later Horokeu." And left a crying Horo alone in his room.

* * *

Dinner was very quiet. It had been an hour since Manta and Ren got back from their walk, and since they returned Ren had been avoiding the blonde boy. Horo had seen that Ren had a love bite on his neck and had boiled over in rage at the thought of someone else kissing Ren's neck.

The entire table was trying hard not to talk since three members of the gang were deep in thought. Manta was glaring at Horo, Horo was looking at Manta to Ren and back again, and Ren was trying his hardest to ignore both of the other boys. Every once in a while Ren raised his hand to rub the mark on his neck and each time he did Horo growled and Manta grinned.

Horo eventually got annoyed with the awkward silence and went back to his room. A second later Ren went after him. "Horo?" He asked threw the door to the Ainu's room. "I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to hurt you." The door opened and Ren stepped inside.

The Ainu closed the door after Ren. He turned to him with a mistrusting look. "He kissed you?" Ren nodded. "Did you kiss back?" Ren looked at the ground, which was answer enough. "Why?"

"I don't know."

Horo glared at Ren spitefully. "How could you betray me!" He was furious with everyone and everything. "I love you more then anything and you don't even seem to care about my feelings anymore!"

Ren was taken aback with this new development. "Horo of course I care." He reached up and rubbed the hickey on his neck.

"He gave that to you didn't he!" Horo yelled at him, glaring at the mark on his loves neck. "Did you let him do that!"

"NO!" Ren screamed desperately trying to get through to Horo. He wanted to make everything better between Horo and himself. "Horo I didn't want Manta to feel this way towards me, and I don't care that he does!" He took a step towards Horo. "The only person I care about loving me is YOU! I LOVE YOU HORO!"

Horo looked over Ren carefully. He knew he wasn't lying to him. "I love you too. But do you trust me?"

"I . . . I." Ren hesitated; he focused on Horo's pleading eyes and felt himself immediately drowned in the loving gaze. "Yes." He whispered. Then he felt himself being drown into a warm embrace.

"I didn't hurt him." Horo mumbled. Ren nodded and wrapped his arms around his koi. "Can we still be engaged?"

Ren pulled away and smiled at Horo, he really did love him more than anything. Horo pulled out the engagement ring; he grabbed Ren's hand gently and put the ring on his left hand finger. (SM: you know the one the ring is meant to be on.) Horo bent down and kissed Ren softly, letting it last until he was out of breath. They parted only when they couldn't breathe anymore.

A small knock at the door sounded. "Come in!" Horo yelled. Yoh walked into the room followed by Manta. "We're engaged!" Horo yelled happily. Yoh smiled and congratulated them; however Manta looked ready to kill.

Ren walked over to Manta. "If you ever even think about harming my koi then I will not be ashamed of killing you." He said menace seeping in his words.

"What was it you wanted Yoh?" Horo asked kindly, grinning at his fiancé.

"Oh. . ." Yoh said thinking over what he was going to say. "We were just making sure that you two were alright."

The Chinese boy went over to the Ainu and kissed him strongly. "We're fine." He breathed out afterwards.

Horo wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and thought; _I'll always be fine if I'm with you_. _I know that our relationship will be hard but it'll be worth it in the end_. _With you in my life anything is worth it_._ Aishiteru Ren-koi_. _Always_.

* * *

With me

* * *

SM: You have no idea how hard it was writing this chapter. I have been working on it for about three weeks. And I still don't think its right.

Oh well. I hope you like it.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
